1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink injecting apparatus, and more particularly, to an ink injecting apparatus that injects ultraviolet-curable ink to a medium.
2. Related Art
Ink injecting apparatuses that include a nozzle for injecting ink to a medium and a rotary body that has a holding area for holding the medium and a non-holding area on a circumferential face and rotates have been known (for example, see JP-A-10-175292. In addition, the ink injecting apparatuses having an irradiation unit, in which ultraviolet-curable ink (hereinafter, also referred to as UV ink) is injected from a nozzle to the medium, that includes an irradiation face for irradiating an ultraviolet ray to the UV ink adhering to the medium have been disclosed. In the above-described ink injecting apparatuses, the UV ink adhering to the medium is fixed to the medium by receiving the ultraviolet ray from the irradiation face of the irradiation unit.
However, in the above-described ink injecting apparatus, a part of the UV ink injected from the nozzle may not land in the medium and float inside the ink injecting apparatus. The UV ink that floats inside the ink injecting apparatus may adhere to the irradiation face of the irradiation unit. When the UV ink adheres to the irradiation face, irradiation of the ultraviolet ray by using the irradiation unit is not performed appropriately. As a result, the UV ink adhering to the medium may not be fixed to the medium appropriately. Accordingly, when the UV ink adheres to the irradiation face of the irradiation unit, the UV ink is needed to be removed appropriately from the irradiation face. Thus, a removal mechanism for removing the UV ink adhering to the irradiation face is disposed inside the ink injecting apparatus. However, in order to avoid a complicated configuration of the ink injecting apparatus, a removal mechanism having a simple configuration has been requested.